1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to a rear portion structure for a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A saddle type vehicle is known wherein a side bag supporting stay for supporting a side bag in which an article is accommodated is provided at a rear portion of the vehicle. For example, as shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 5 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-57071, side bag supporting stays (55L and 55R) (each numeral in parentheses represents a reference symbol used in the referenced Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-57071; this similarly applies also to the following description) are individually attached to grab rail stays (125L and 125R) and pillion step stays (97L and 97R) provided on a vehicle body (50) side. If the shape of the side bag supporting stays is changed, then it is necessary to change the positions of the vehicle body side attaching portions every time. If the positions of the vehicle body side attaching portions are changed, then it is necessary to prepare a plurality of vehicle body frames wherein the positions of the vehicle body side attaching portions are changed. Further, in order to pass a plurality of vehicle body frames while predetermined assembly productivity is maintained, significant remodeling of the main assembly line sometimes becomes required.
A technology which can suppress am increase in the types of vehicle body frames even when various attaching parts, such as side bag supporting stays, are different among different vehicle models and variations of vehicle models increase is desired.